A twist of fate
by LeopardFang
Summary: "It was only when he brought his pale trembling hands to his chest and they came back coated in a thick scarlet substance did he know the full extent of his injury." What if it had been Fitz that had been shot in 'T.R.A.C.K.S? (Episode 1x13)
1. Chapter 1

**This was a story idea that I got from after watching the episode T.R.A.C.K.S. I was actually watching Skye get shot when my mind supplied me with an image of Fitz getting shot instead. I think my mind wasn't satisfied without hurting poor Leo. **

**But anyways, this is a Fanfic that takes place during Tracks and goes AU after that. If you want me to continue then leave a review, a favorite, or a follow. **

**And last of all, if there name is in bold it means it is in their point of view. I'll see you at the bottom, ~Leopardfang **

* * *

**Skye.**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

It was supposed to be a routine mission. A recon and retrieve mission, not a combat mission. It wasn't supposed to end up with me standing here, my heart pounding in my chest, my gaze drawn the dark barrel of a handgun.

Quinn smirked and flicked off the safety, and I could do nothing. Nothing but stand there like a deer-in-the-headlights. I could do nothing but stare in complete despair as he pulled back the trigger. I felt the first shot graze my side, jolting my body backward like I was a rag doll. The shot left a deep gouge in my side, that made blood splatter all over the front of my shirt and across the wall behind me.

I moved a trembling hand to my side, staring at the scarlet liquid that gushed through my fingers. But then weight slammed into my uninjured side and I found myself falling. There wasn't far to fall but I landed on my injured side and let out a pain-filled yelp.

A gunshot sounded through the small room, filling the space where I had been moments before. My gaze was automatically drawn to the figure that had pushed me out of the way, that had saved my life. The figure that had been caught in the line of fire, instead of me.

It was Fitz.

His bright blue eyes wide with shock. His pale chapped lips moving in endless whispers I couldn't catch. His short hair plastered to the side of his face from sweat. His hands tightly gripping a night-night gun, a gun that was still smoking from where he had silently shot Quinn.

The night-night gun slipped from his grasp, clattering to the floor beside him. But It was only when he brought his pale trembling hands to his chest and they came back coated in a thick scarlet substance did he know the full extent of his injury. Only then when he saw the huge gaping hole in his chest did he start to gasp for breath, breath that was just out of reach. Only when the blood had begun to soak through his shirt completely and drip into a growing puddle on the floor did I catch his words.

"Oh my god"

I was beside him in an instant. I caught him as his knees failed him and he began to fall. I gently lowered him to the ground, sitting beside him. I tasted something salty, only then realizing that I was crying. My hands that were already soaked in my own blood were now coated in his blood as well, blood that was gushing quickly from his chest despite the fact that I was trying my best to stop the strong flow. I looked at his face and did my best to ignore the fact that blood speckled his lips and the fact that his eyes were dull and unfocused.

"Stay with me, Fitz, Stay with me"

He tried to reply, but that only caused blood to bubble out of his mouth. I then did something that I hadn't done for years, something that was full of desperation. Something that I could only hope that my team would hear.

I screamed.

**Fitz.**

I had seen blood before.

I had seen it stain my hands and splatter against my face. I had seen it darken my clothes and mat my hair. I had known a lot of blood, ever since I was a little kid. Blood had followed me around like a shadow. It had came close to stealing my life away more than once. It had stolen lives of those who were close to me; Stolen away my brother, my mother, my father, so many others.

But the blood was different then I was used to. It smothered me in a thick metallic smell. It ran across my skin in dark scarlet rivulets. It made the world darken and blur. It was my blood. I had seen my blood before, of course, but never this much of it. Never so much that it soaked through my shirt and jacket and puddled onto a huge growing puddle beneath me. Never so much that I feared for my life.

A voice broke into my thoughts, "Stay with me, Fitz, Stay with me"

My eyes roamed upward until they were caught in a sharp hazel gaze. I recognized Skye's eyes. The dark brown that was flecked with bright green was unmistakable. Skye's hair brushed my shoulders, the caramel-colored tips darkening with my blood. Her hands, pale and trembling, were trying their best to stop the gushing flow. I opened my mouth to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but that only caused blood to bubble out of my mouth. I watched her eyes as they hardened with resolve, and then heard the scream that tore from her chest.

The scream was hollow. It was loud and uneven and hollow. It was the scream that was full of worry and concern. It was a scream of the unmistakable loss of a dear friend.

And I was the one dying.

I knew I was dying. I could almost feel my life slipping through my fingers, Slipping farther and father away. A tiny speak of light in the surrounding darkness. A light that was dimming, even as the loud pounding of combat boots sounded against the hard wood floor. The light was almost out now, even as I heard Jemma's startled gasp that was quickly followed by a sweaty hand against my neck. I heard a rushed flurry of orders in a unsteady voice, that sounded very familiar yet that I couldn't place, and the light was almost gone.

Then the light went out, and I knew nothing more.

* * *

**If I continue this, and that depends on you all, then I should make the chapters longer, and not taking place at the same time. **

**Also, I hope that you found this story worth your while. Please tell me if you did by leaving a review, follow, or favorite. ~Leopardfang **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was pleasantly surprised to find out so many people wanted a second chapter, and so I decided to continue this and make a multi-chapter story. Nothing much really happens in this chapter, but you get to see the team's reaction to finding Fitz like he is, And I got a couple reviews saying you wanted to see their reactions, so I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Also I am not a doctor, or a nurse, or in any type of medical field. All injuries and treatments come from the internet, my messed up mind, and 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'. **

**And I'll see you at the bottom, ~ Leopardfang **

* * *

**Simmons.**

From the moment I arrived I knew something was wrong.

I didn't know what, I don't know how, I just had this pit in my stomach. It felt like someone had dropped a rock in it, and I knew that it was dread. And then several gun-shots went off. And I knew it was bad, I just knew that something had gone horribly wrong.

And then Skye had screamed.

I hadn't known Skye very long, but I knew that she wasn't the type of person who screamed unnecessarily. She was the person who knew that screaming usually didn't do any good, so she always contained her fear. In response to the scream Ward had started running, and May and Coulson had followed. I had trailed behind, running as fast as I could towards the building. But I wasn't combat trained, so I had still trailed behind the others.

So I had heard Ward's curse and saw May's face crumble before I arrived at the doorway. Coulson hadn't paused at the doorway like the others had and had already disappeared in the room. Ward was inside the room now as well, While May waited for me at the doorway.

May was well at hiding her emotions, but even she could not hide the raw devastated look in her eyes. And that scared me, it absolutely _terrified_ me. For May had practically told me without a word that whatever was in that room would scar me forever. I hadn't paused in my quick stride but I inwardly braced myself as I stepped in the room. I had known something was wrong, but I had never expected this.

After all it was _Fitz_ that was lying in a puddle of his own blood.

It was my best friend, the one person who completely understood me. Fitz always knew my emotions, no matter when I tried to hide them. And he understood them. Whenever I was sad, he was to. Whenever I was scared, he was to. He was the other half of me. Without him I was empty, alone.

And now he had been shot.

But right now I couldn't dwell of my thoughts, Fitz needed me, and nothing could stop me from helping him. I had dropped to my knees beside him, and shot a glance at Skye about to tell her to move her hands so that I could help. Skye's face was pale, her eyes creased in pain. I glanced at her side and saw that it was gushing blood.

"Ward, see how bad Skye is injured. May, I need an extra set of hands here."

My eyes were focused on Fitz. Once Skye's hands moved I jolted into action. My hands were trying to stream the blood flow that was pouring from his chest, while my eyes and ears soaked in his symptoms. His lips were turning blueish, speckled by the dark scarlet droplets of his blood. His breath was rattling in his chest, wheezing as it passed his lips.

May was beside me now, her slim hands hovering over his chest, unsure of quite what was needed. "Try to stop the bleeding as much as you can with your hands, so I can check his symptoms"

May's hands replaced my own, and I quickly placed my hands against his neck. His pulse was weak and slow, barely throbbing beneath my fingers, but at least it was there. I removed my hand and brought it my cheek, finding the skin ice-cold but still coated in sweat. My other hand went to his forehead to find it burning hot. I began muttering, something I had always done but then Fitz was always there to reply even if he really didn't know what to say. But now no one responded to my quiet questions, "A punctured lung? Did his ribs break?"

"Move your hands a moment" I muttered to May as I lifted up his shirt. Nothing could have prepared me for the huge gaping hole surrounded by ragged flesh that was gushing blood. I quickly sucked in a breath and wiped an area of his ribs clean, to find the skin a mass of different mottled colors- purple, blue, black, and yellow. I could clearly see that at least two of his ribs were broken, and I knew that the symptoms didn't lie, so his lung was punctured from his ribs breaking into them. I didn't have to tell May to replace her hands, she had already somehow sensed that I was done and replaced them.

May's hands were already soaked in Fitz's blood, and I found myself calling to Coulson, "Bring my first aid kit over here."

He brought it quickly and I got out a occlusive dressing. "May, move your hands." She did so quickly and I applied the bandage quickly. But the bandage barley stemmed the flow of blood and within a few moments the bright white had already darkened with blood. I used the sleeve of my hand to wipe away the blood from his face and mouth, hopefully making it easier for him to breathe. All I got in response was another rattle that was quickly followed by a wheeze.

Fitz was dying.

The wheezing sound had suddenly stopped. I needed to give him CPR, he had stopped breathing. Oh God, Fitz had stopped breathing.

My left hand gently lifted his chin and I pressed my right hand against his forehead, his head tilted back in response opening the airway. Nothing happened, no breath escaped his lips. I quickly adjusted my grip, so that my right hand could keep the heel against his forehead while the forefinger and thumb pinched the nose closed. I leaned down, my mouth meeting his as I delivered a rescue breath. I inhaled, hiding my panic and terror away so that I could inhale normally. And then I quickly released a breath, counting to make sure that it lasted exactly one second. I saw his chest rise with mine, and then I delivered a second breath causing his chest to raise again. My left hand shifted, as I quickly found the notch where the bottom rims of the rib cage meet in the middle of the chest. I moved the heel of my left hand to his sternum, just beside the notch. I then placed my right hand over my left, interlocking my fingers. I then brought my shoulders directly over Fitz's sternum, I then pressed downward making sure that my arms stayed straight. I depressed the sternum to half his chest, and then relaxed the pressure completely. I allowed the sternum to return to its normal position before repeating the whole procedure completely.

About two minutes later he began to breathe on his own, his breathing was unnatural and unsteady but at least It was there. But my relief was short lived, because I knew that he was still very likely to die.

My eyes shot across the room, looking for anything that could save him. To my surprise it sat right there, Fitz's only hope. His salvation was a chamber, a hyperbaric chamber.

"Put him in there"

Everyone just shot me a bewildered look, Not moving a muscle. I didn't have time to explain, so I put all my strength into a single word, "NOW!"

To my surprise it worked. Ward, Coulson, and May shot into action. A few minutes later, Fitz was inside the box. Oh God, I just put Fitz in a box. The box looked too much like a casket at that moment. Fitz looked dead. He was so limp, so limp that he looked dead. It was just wrong. Fitz was always moving. Sometimes his hands would be gracefully moving to build something, sometimes his hands were moving to swipe across the holotable or an IPad. Other times he was running or walking, While sometimes the only movement that he had was the soft tapping of his foot. But he was always moving, always.

Until he wasn't.

I found that I felt lightheaded, only then realizing that I was holding my breath. Waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. He just lay there, his face so pale that It looked almost translucent. Then his lips parted, those blueish lips that were so different without the pink that they usually held. A small trail of blood escaped the corner of his mouth, but his breath fogged up the glass that separated us. His breath.

He was breathing.

So I tried my best to pretend that I hadn't noticed the small droplets that had gathered on the glass, the dark droplets of blood that had drifted with his breath, instead paying attention as the glass grew foggier with another breath.

For a moment I just let myself stand there and look at him. I wasn't even aware that I had begun speaking until I had already finished my sentence. But it didn't matter that I had spoken without thought, because I knew that I had never been more honest. The reason I hadn't thought was because I hadn't needed to, my heart came up with the words for me.

"Please Fitz, please survive, I need you more then you'll ever know"

Fitz only released another ragged breath, his face completely slack with unconsciousness.

* * *

**I'm truly sorry if this was not what you expected. I hope that you still liked it though, please tell me you liked it by leaving a review or a favorite or a follow. **

**Also, I'll leave it up to you all, How should I make Ward in this Fanfic. Should he be good or evil?**

**And I guess I'll see you when I post the next chapter. ~Leopardfang **


End file.
